Field
This disclosure is generally directed to management of services and applications deployed within a computing infrastructure.
Background
The transition of the traditional physical infrastructure to a service-oriented architecture has allowed application developers to focus more on the development of their applications rather than maintaining their own physical infrastructure. However, to meet demands from internal and external customers (e.g., high availability, incremental improvements, etc.), the ability to rapidly troubleshoot, fix, iterate, and update deployed applications have become a necessity. Accordingly, new solutions and mechanisms for managing services and applications accessible to consumers and service operators are required to ensure performance, availability, and reliability across multiple related services.